The ion generator is called ionizer or static charge eliminator as well. The ion generator blows air ions against a charged target and eliminates charge. In a manufacture line in which manufacture and assembly of electronic components are conducted, electronic components and manufacture assembly jigs are charged. The electronic components and manufacture assembly jigs are regarded as a charged member, and the ion generator is used. Blowing air ions against the charged member prevents foreign matters from adhering to electronic components by static electricity, prevents electronic components from being destroyed by static electricity, and prevents foreign matters from adhering to jigs.
It is known to measure the potential of the charged member, by using a potential sensor (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). If such a potential sensor is used together with the ion generator, it is possible to eliminate charge in the charged member, while measuring the potential of the charged member by using the potential sensor. Such a potential sensor is usually attached separately from the ion generator or externally to the ion generator and used.